Bringer of Heaven and Earth
by Kristal
Summary: I am the light in the dark, yet I am the evil in the goodness. I am a peacemaker, yet I am a dark warrior. I am Eliza Xavier, and I am a mutant. RR
1. 1

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ Bringer of Heaven and Earth  
  
Spoilers~ X1  
  
Summery~ I am the light in the dark, yet I am the evil in the goodness. I am a peacemaker, yet I am a dark warrior. I am Eliza Xavier, and I am a mutant.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on X-man. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the movie, show, or comics. Ex. Eliza and Riley are mine.  
  
A/N~ Okay this is my first X-men fic. I have 9 other stories out there and this is my 10th! YAH! I have 2 Buffy, 1 HP, 1 LotR, 2 Alias, 2 Charmed, and 1 neopets stories, so if you want you can cheek them out. I'd gladly appreciate it! But anyway, I just bought X2 and I had this idea for a long time, but I finally wrote it! First chappie isn't that good, but please read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me!"  
  
"Save me!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
Too many people, all asking for help. They are everywhere I go, and everywhere I look. I see them, all of them, I hear them each and everyone. It will never stop, for I have the power not them.  
  
At first mother thought I was sick, but father knew different. Father knew I am the very thing that the world was fighting against. I am what the world was afraid of. I am a mutant.  
  
I had never been afraid of these people. Nether had my father, but my mother was terrified at the name. My grandfather is one of the strongest mutants, and my father was a mutant too. My mother tried to forget what we were, but she couldn't; yet she stayed.  
  
I was not as strong as her, but now I am afraid of my self. My father didn't want my grandfather to know what I was, he was afraid he'd take me away. But I left on my own.  
  
And now I live alone, I am a shifter and never stay in one place too long. I am a run away with such power no one can imagine. Yet if I am alone, I will not harm anyone, except myself.  
  
I am the light in the dark, yet I am the evil in the goodness. I am a peacemaker, yet I am a dark warrior.  
  
My power is strong; it is both my gift and my curse. Everyone hates me, yet powerlessly they love me all the same.  
  
My life is a mistake, and the world I very live in fear me. And I as well fear myself, for I hold unlimited power.  
  
People look at me and they wonder what I am doing. They call the police, and I run. They know I am a run away, for my clothes are dirty, and I am always alone.  
  
I am still a child yet I can control the world around me. I wonder what you would call my power. I simply call it all-powerful, for I control everything, I see and hear everything, yet all in all I call it Hell.  
  
I am alone, I am a child, I am a stranger, but mostly I am a mutant. My name is Eliza Nicole Xavier. But I am better known as Hespera, Goddess of Dusk.  
  
I hear more shouts more pleas for help, but I am not here to help people. I am here to survive. No one can make me do something I don't want to, and I want to be alone.  
  
I walk pass the street and I a certain voice echoes through my mind. It is a child, younger than I. I hear it like a bomb going off inside my brain. I know this little girl is near, and I launch out running.  
  
My feet lead me, and I soar through the streets. I am directed to a small alley, dark with shadows. But I hear the cries of a child and the shouts of men.  
  
My eyes focus on the scene, and I see them, I see them all. The girl huddled in a corner; she was shacking and crying. All I wanted to do was to help this little girl, no more, no less, and I would.  
  
I stood there in the middle of the alley, the moonlight shone on my figure. The five men noticed me and pointed their guns at me. I flung the weapons out of their hands and to my feet. And I didn't once move.  
  
"She's another mutant freak." One of them yelled to the others.  
  
I smiled and raised my arms. The men went up with them. "I am no freak!" With that I sent them flying across the alley, into the street. Cars stopped with a halt and the men stood there unable to do anything but watch in horror as I sent a wave of fire towards them.  
  
I quickly turned around and walked to the little girl. She looked up at me with big eyes and I knew why they had wanted to harm this child. She like I, was a mutant.  
  
I grinned and helped her up. "You okay?" She stopped crying and nodded. "What's your name? Mine is Hespera."  
  
"I am Riley Pare, thank you."  
  
"Your safe now, that's all that matters. Where do you live?"  
  
"I live at the Xavier Institute." Oh my grandfather's school. This is great, really great.  
  
"Why are you out here than?"  
  
"I was playing and I accidentally appeared here. I didn't mean too, it just happened." I smiled; she was scared I was going to tell?!?  
  
"Nothing bad happened. You can just go back there right?" I asked the shivering child. She looked off into space. "Right?"  
  
"I might go somewhere else, and it's night now and I don't go to the right place when I'm tired."  
  
Then something dawned on me. "How long have you been gone?"  
  
"I came here a little after breakfast, and then the men came."  
  
Oh great, this is so nice! The professors would be coming to find her. "I have to leave."  
  
She looked up at me with such scared and sullen eyes. "Please Hespera stay, I'm. afraid."  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed. And finally my head nodded for me. Riley smiled and I sat down next to her.  
  
After almost an hour we both were nearly asleep. A car speeded into the alley and came to a halt at the sight of us. They were here and I grew alarmed.  
  
Two people, or more like mutants stepped out of the car and came towards us. I jumped up and I wanted to run. Riley stood up to and ran to on of the woman. The woman hugged her, while the man stared at me.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked me. I wondered what to say. I'm your boss' granddaughter, now leave me alone, or what?  
  
"Professor Summers, this is Hespera, she saved me from some men." Riley jumped in to my rescue. "She's a mutant too." Never mind then, we can all blow my cover now can't we!  
  
Professor Summers looked at me still with anticipation and anger. The woman with red hair smacked his shoulder and came up to me. I backed away, but she still came closer.  
  
"I am Jean Grey, I won't hurt you, I'm a mutant too, we all are," She said, I wasn't scared; I was worried that I would have to go with them to my grandfather's school. "Please come with us. We help people like us. You would fit right in where we live."  
  
"I don't want to go with you, I live here." I whispered. I didn't understand why I was scared, but I was.  
  
Riley walked over to me. She looked at me with her kind eyes and asked me to come with her and the others. I couldn't argue with her, it was impossible with her eyes. "Fine, but I will not stay."  
  
Jean Grey smiled and led me to the car. Riley, fell asleep instantly, and I nearly followed, but I was too nervous, to scared. Grandfather would call my parents, and I would have to go home. But I wanted to be on my own. Not with anyone, not even people like me.  
  
My name is Eliza Nicole Xavier. I am 14 years old. And I, I am a Mutant.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ Bringer of Heaven and Earth  
  
Spoilers~ X1  
  
Summery~ I am the light in the dark, yet I am the evil in the goodness. I am a peacemaker, yet I am a dark warrior. I am Eliza Xavier, and I am a mutant.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character on X-man. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the movie, show, or comics. Ex. Eliza and Riley are mine.  
  
A/N~ Hey look I decided to continue! And before Christmas too! I updated 5 different stories today so this is you Christmas present everyone! I still have my Hp, LotR, and Charmed fics to work on. But I got both Alias ones, both Buffy ones, and my X-man one! So go me! Anyway on with thine chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes from the dreamless sleep I had evidently fallen into on the ride to the institute. The car had come to a sudden halt in front of a mansion larger than even my wildest dreams allowed. My eyes darted to the people in front of me who were opening their doors.  
  
"You grab Riley, I will grab Hespera. No need to wake them this late at night." Professor Summers stated opening my side, while Jean Grey opened Riley's side.  
  
I'm up, don't touch me." I exclaimed startling Professor Summers. He held his hands up aggravated by my stubbornness. He backed out of the way and I got out of the car I had been in far to long.  
  
"Jean I can grab Riley, if you just get this one to a place to sleep for the night. Professor Xavier can see her in the morning." Professor Summers told Jean as she was unbuckling Riley's safety belt. She nodded and led me to an empty guest room.  
  
"Hespera, you may sleep here tonight, and then in the morning the Professor will see you and we can maybe contact your family if you have any." Jena told me as I looked around the all too nice room.  
  
"You won't need to." I told her as my interests looked to the mirror that showed me how horrible I looked. My face was dirty and looked like I hadn't showered in weeks. I didn't smell I knew that, but I looked like I was a homeless dud. Which I guess in a way I was. yes Eliza Nicole Xavier was a creep, a failure, and a mistake. Mutants shouldn't exist we should all be normal, not freaks with powers.  
  
"Goodnight Hespera. is that your real name?" The sound of Jean's voice took me out of my thoughts.  
  
"To you it is." With that I closed the door and I pondered what to do next.  
  
Escape came first to mind, but my body was too worn and my strength was as weak as a flea. I needed sleep and my body moved to the bed against all my brains protests. I laid down, and I fell into a meaningless sleep.  
  
Hours later I woke with a fear stinging the back of my neck. I was screaming I knew that and I couldn't figure out why. People surrounded my doorway trying to look in. My sheets were soaked in sweet and the air seemed to stench with darkness.  
  
Jean and Professor Summers came running into my room followed by another woman. Jean came to me first and calmly wrapped her arms around me. I wondered why she was doing this, for in the past no one would ever touch me, I was different then all of that others, and they all knew it. But now with actual human contact I felt a safeness I had never felt before. Mother and Father had never hugged me either, they just like the others were afraid of me. I wondered how someone who had given birth to could love you yet be so afraid of you. It didn't seem right.  
  
Jean wiped my cheeks that were stained by my unnoticed tears. I couldn't figure out how I had become so afraid, somehow in my dreams I had seen something that had terrified me more than I had ever been before. But then I recalled a time I had felt this much fear before. It had been when I was seven. I had woken up crying and screaming and at that moment I had received a distant yet comforting hug from my mother. Father had too hugged me and kissed my forehead, and unlike mother's they were filled with love. And after that incident I had made up my mind to leave them. For danger was coming, and even then, even without the love they gave to me, I had felt the need to protect them, and I did.  
  
"Tell me child what did you see?" The woman whom had snow white hair and looked like a goddess. She noticed my pondering face and added. "I'm Ororo Munroe."  
  
"Hespera." I introduced. "And I can't remember." Jean let go of me and stood up casually next to Ororo. Ororo nodded her head.  
  
At that moment I recognized an old voice I hadn't heard for years. Actually I don't remember when I last heard his voice, for my mother had banished him from ever seeing me. I had though spoken to him on my seventh birthday over the phone. Yet I knew that the voice had not changed and that I would lay my eyes on my grandfather in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Children go back to rooms, and since it is almost seven get ready for the day." The crowd cleared away and in it's place an old man sitting in a wheelchair looked at me tenderly. I wanted to hide from his caring gaze but I couldn't.  
  
"Hespera, this is Professor Xavier." Jean told me and he wheeled in not taking on glance away from me. I nodded in acceptance to the knowledge that I had already known.  
  
"Eliza?" Grandfather asked me his voice no louder than a whisper. The other three looked at him confused. I nodded in response. "I see. Please child, come with me."  
  
I slowly got up and followed the four through the halls. Students looked at me in awe and quickly averted my gaze. Around the next corner I saw Riley arguing with a girl around my age. As we came closer we were noticed to the pair and Riley came running towards me.  
  
"Hespera, what happened? Are you okay?" Riley's care in her voice made me smile.  
  
"Ri, I'm fine!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Riley Pare, get ready for breakfast!" Ororo ordered the child. And obediently she ran off.  
  
We reached an office, which I assumed to belong to grandfather. The others took their seats and I stood there unknowingly. Grandfather smiled at me, and nodded to a chair across from the trio.  
  
"Eliza, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you know?" I said just as quiet as him. The three others just looked in anticipation as to what would happen next.  
  
"Eliza, please tell me, what you doing in New York?" Grandfather questioned. "Why so far away from your family?"  
  
"Why not? Colorado is no longer my home. It hasn't been for a number of years."  
  
"What are you talking about? Haven't you been with your parents?"  
  
I sat there pondering what to say next. Obviously my parents hadn't told him, even after all these years. How could he have not known? I thought he was all knowing, more powerful then I.  
  
"I've been gone for a number of years. Six, yes six years, I have been gone."  
  
Grandfather held his heart as if it were breaking, and in a way I guess it was. Jean came over to him and whispered to him. Ororo went and got him a drink of water, and Scott just sat there glaring at me.  
  
"Scott get me the phone I need to make a call."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the second chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Name Kristal  
  
Title Bringer of Heaven and EarthSpoilers X1  
  
Summery I am the light in the dark, yet I am the evil in the goodness. I am a peacemaker, yet I am a dark warrior. I am Eliza Xavier, and I am a mutant.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing of any character on X-man. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the movie, show, or comics. Ex. Eliza and Riley are mine.  
  
A/N Um sorry for the lack of update, I am alive and slowly getting things done. I have a life and that life involves computer once or twice a week, but swimming is almost over so that will raise highly! Since no one likes this story, I have no care to care for it very much, so its sappy, slow, dull, and typical. I didn't take long on this and I don't care if you review, it would be nice if you do, but reviews will be bad for this so I don't really care!

On with thine story...

"Grandfather! No... please!" The two others left watching us were struck with surprise. Apparently no one knew of Grandfather's son, daughter-in-law, and me.

Grandfather closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. And slowly he opened his eyes and looked deeply into my own. He sighed and I wondered if he gave in to my wish like so many times before. But I was mistaken.

Scott came in a placed the phone into his waiting hand. I raised me eyes and glared at him with such anger one should not possess. In turn he returned to me, sadness. Slowly he dialed the number so familiar to me, but yet so distant. I could not hear the voice on the other line, but when my Grandfather spoke the tears I had held in for so long slowly started to fall one after one down my cheek.

"Hello Elli, how are you my dear?" And he listened carefully to every word this Elli said to him. "Is your daddy there, sweetheart? ... He is, well could you let me speak with him? ... Thank you... I love you too."

The four of us, Jean, Ororo, Scott, and me, listed to him talking, all of us wondering whom this Elli was, but deep inside I figured my parents had moved on.

"Daniel? ... Yes, how are you? ... That's good... I'm fine... How are Victoria and the children? ... Yes, I agree, such wonderful news, Elli is such a brilliant girl, how is Eliza? Pause Danny? Hello? Pause were you ever planning on telling me that my granddaughter ran away? ... How do I know? ... Eliza is with me, my student found her... I don't believe she wishes to speak with you... You let her leave, I will not let you speak with her, now tell Daniel, what made you forget about her and never search... very well then... good bye."

I watched my grandfather with big eyes and wonder. Forgotten were my tear stained cheeks and the anger I directed at him earlier. He turned towards me, and bickered me into his arms. I ran into his awaiting arms and he held me as if I were 8-years-old once again.

"I am so sorry, my dear."

I snuggled my head into his shoulder deeper and shook my head. I did not need his apology; I did not anything from him, or anyone else. Yet some how it seemed that what I truly needed was not what I wanted to be true.

Scott, Ororo, and Jean quietly left us alone. And only inside did I smile, because I was with my grandfather again. Grandfather lifted my chin with his finger and rubbed away my tears with his finger.

"My dear, you look so much more beautiful when you are happy."

And just for him I lifted up my lips just slightly, fore a smile seemed so foreign I could not succeed in making one. But to Grandfather it was a smile and he laughed lovingly at me.

"See, you shine so brightly when you're not frowning!"

My lips were pulled into a smile, something that ached my cheeks so much, but there was happiness along with the unfamiliar feature. And slowly a grin spread across my face.

"I knew there was something you were hiding, and I all but wondered why would you hide from me, you're dear old grandfather?"

"I wasn't hiding just from you."

"I know, my dear, you were hiding from the world." I started at him in question and he laughed slightly again before answering the unasked. "I read minds, remember Eliza?"

If possible my smile grew. "I remember well Grandfather, that's how you always won at cards. You cheated!"

"I did not cheat, I used my own power and skill to win."

"Well I could win against you any day now... without cheating!"

"Yes we will have to test that theory someday soon."

A streak of silence struck and gradually my smile faded and my lips returned to their line. And Grandfather looked so much older than I once remembered him to be.

"Will you stay?"

I could not find the answer, but unbeknownst I nodded my head and Grandfather wrapped me in a weak embrace. I too put my arms around him as if I were hanging on to him for my life, and maybe in some way I was.

A/N: See told ya. Review if ya want to; don't review if don't you want to. Whatever! Laterz! 


End file.
